Vex Mythoclast - Exotic Documents
by BigFatJambles
Summary: Theres nothing more dangerous in the universe, then a fellow human being. This is the story behind the Exotic Fusion Rifle - Vex Mythoclast(Obtainable by hours of frustration during the Vault Of Glass story-arc).


"Really, Master Rahool, there's absolutely nothing you can tell me about this weapon?

"No, unfortunately we don't know much at all about it. Its fit for human hands though, which is a bit odd, but I think banshee might be a bit more keen on explanations about it."

"Okay then, thanks…"

I just grabbed this thing from a nearby storage chest in the Vault Of Glass. Its big enough, and able enough to fit into hands, It just doesn't look designed by humans or humanoid beings. It's a weapon that has a striking resemblance to the rifles the Vex goblins use. There were few weapons ever similar to the Vex, such as the queen's developed "Queen breaker's Bow".

"Banshee, what can you tell me about this weapon?"

"That looks like some form of pulse rifle."

"Its not, look, it can reload like a fusion rifle."

I took the clip out of the rifle and dropped it. It hit the ground and made an eerie noise. After picking it up I set the rifle, and the cartridge on the table in front of Banshee. He stares at it for a solid minute, looking as if it was his very first present on Christmas. Exo's are always fun to watch, I mean, I'm not racist or anything they just are.

"You know, I usually leave Warlocks to their stuff when it comes to weapons, because most times they can decypher things I can't. This on the other hand, Its weird. Its energy projects way outside of our solar system, and has the same energy that vex use to connect within their system. You sure you're okay using this on the battlefield?"

"Yeah, I mean, its more like an Auto Rifle more then anything."

"A fusion rifle that acts as an Auto Rifle. Interesting, mind if I take this forever?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Why is that? This could answer many things about the vex, not just the connections in system but that there were humans once with them you know? It could be-

"Or I could just use it as it was a treasure for facing against Atheon?"

"You don't have to be greedy about it."

"We lost a guardian in that fight!"

"Well, it will go towards a good cause."

"No way."

"Fine, will you at least let me analyze it real quickly? If this weapon had an origin it would HAVE to be somewhere where humans could inhabit, **it's mysteriously fitted for human hands**."

Banshee's ghost started to scan the Rifle sitting upon the built in table sitting in front of us. This table has seen many, many unique weapons, and by the enthusiasm, this has to be the most unique. It felt good to have that kind of weapon in my hands. Not so sure how it would be in the Crucible. I have to show this off to other guardians.

"I see…yes…"

He put a large emphasis on yes. That usually means he found something valuable.

"This weapon, it contains the energy of every Vex Goblin, being made every one minute, at least, in Earth time. Every time a Goblin is sent to war, this weapon's energy gets made, it was linked with the entire vex system, translating their energy into a human made weapon for combat. This was an original weapon built by a mad Sunsinger who wanted to have equality with the Vex and travel to the planet "Tres 2-b"."

"So what he made it, for himself, or…what? Somehow it got into the hands of Atheon."

'Yes, it must have been trashed, he must have gotten killed. I mean, who the hell is going to want equality with the Vex? They're murderous robots!"

"I guess some people have too much time on their hands?"

"Time doesn't exist in a universe filled with war, warlock."

"One can hope right?"

"Anyways, you see, this weapon doesn't even fit that clockwork either. **There's a constant and yet consistent** _ **causal loop within the weapon's mechanism, suggesting that the firing process somehow binds space and time into**_ a threatening, armor piercing, fiery bullet. This thing might very well debunk all we know about the vex, it was good finding this guardian. This could be a **Mythoclast** of sorts.

"Things escalate very quickly with you, don't they?"

"They do indeed, sorry if I troubled you in a world where war is always happening."

"Sorry for trying to add comedy."

"I hate warlocks."


End file.
